Youth Glynnhorn
Youth Glynnhorn (ユース・グリンホルン) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Brave. Appearance Youth has blue hair that spikes up on the side, and blue eyes. He wears an orange hair band. He has a blue sleeveless shirt and white and blue pants He wears brown boots and fingerless gloves, and has an orange band on each arm. Personality Youth comes off as distant and serious as first. He also has a brash and impulsive side. He hates mazoku, and is very vocal about it. But later on in the series, he became trusting to the mazoku. Biography Youth is the pilot of the Sophia. He has a strong hatred towards mazoku, particularly Geraid, because of an event in his childhood. When Dan first arrived in the future, he was treated as the savior of humanity, especially by Mai and Clackey. Only Youth lacked faith in him, especially seeing Dan's defeat at Barone's hands. When he tried to confront the others about this, no one would take his side. Clackey challenged Youth to a battle, to show him what Dan went through each time he battled. Youth lost the battle, and began to feel some sympathy toward Dan. After learning about the 12 Zodiac X-rares, which could prevent the Earth's reset, Youth lashed out at Dan, blaming him for being the indirect cause of all the future's problems. He ran off, deciding to resign from piloting. Mai followed after him. She told Youth about Zungurii and how he became strong by always watching Dan. She suggested to Youth to try the same. Youth chose to return after this. On the Sophia's way to Oct, Youth met Rugain, a young mazoku, in a neutral zone. Rugain assured that he wasn't there to cause conflict, and talked to Youth about his deck. He convinced Youth to stick with using red, when he had doubts about it. After that, he and Rugain remained good friends. Youth got his chance to have a serious battle on the quest to find the 12 Zodiac X-rares. His opponent was a woman named Olga, who would only give them The WaterCarrierDeity Aqua-Elysion if he could defeat her. He overcame his worry and was able to win. After Dan is badly injured by Duc, and the X-rares they'd collected thus far were stolen, Youth began to feel incompetent. He decided to battle Duc himself, despite his comrades' objections. Youth was defeated, and felt ashamed for his failure. When Suzuri came to the Sophia, he helped to cheer Youth up, who was now further traumatized by the knowledge that mazoku and humans were the same species. He gave a new card to Youth, who would help Dan test his new deck. Dan defeated Youth, but Youth was determined to beat Dan someday. While searching for the X-rares, the Sophia traveled to Youth's hometown in Australia. There, he met his childhood friend Karen. It was revealed that the two watched their parents be murdered by mazoku, which was ordered by Geraid. While there, they were able to gain The BullDragonDeity Dragonic-Taurus. While on Oct, Youth and Mai encountered an injured Geraid, who had been abandoned by Zazie. Youth wanted to use this chance to take revenge, but chose not to. When Dan heard of this later, he was proud of Youth's decision. When Dan planned to battle Zazie, he first had a practice battle with Youth. During the match, Youth used a Brave spirit for the first time. Dan encouraged him to keep using Braves. He explained that he planned to return to the past when the conflict was resolved, and entrusted the future to Youth. Before Dan went out for his final battle with Barone, Youth approached him. He requested one last battle with Dan, before he returned to his own era. This was never fulfilled, because Dan, who became the trigger, didn't return from battle. In the epilogue, he's seen dressed in a uniform similar to Kazan's. He likely got a promotion. Deck Youth uses a red deck. It is very similar to Dan's in the previous season. Battle Stats: Appearances Battle Spirits Brave anime Battle Spirits Brave (manga) Battle Spirits Brave X manga Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Brave characters Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters